Charles
Oh! Well, look who's here to see my victory. I didn't have to fight her, or anything! I just promised her her friend's life and she just gave it to me! -Charles talking to Amaroq after obtaining the third Black Tezcatlipoca piece from Xochiquetzal. Charles is the adoptive child of Angel and Amaroq, as well as the current wielder of the Black Tezcatlipoca. Biography Originally discarded in the village of McCoy by his parents (who seem to be from Hatfield) and nobody from McCoy willing to take him, he was adopted by Ozma Angeline and Amaroq in Banishing Babies. He spent his childhood in the Mictlan Woods and goes to school in Hollow as is revealed in Dangerous Host. Amaroq helped him to get the Black Tezcatlipoca pieces initially, believing that he would be able to stop the feud between the two villages and undo the damage of the black ick, but later turned on him as he realised the power went to his head, trapping him in said black ick in Black, White, and Red All Over, stating that it wouldn't have happened if he "hadn't abandoned him". Angel meanwhile generally supports and cares for him, and defends him from Amaroq whenever he's in trouble. Ability Charles is able to use the powers of the Black Tezcatlipoca to seal anything in it. It is unknown when he acquired this power, but it is likely that he did so once he acquired and broke the first Black Tezcatlipoca piece in Three for a Death. With these powers, he is able to trap humans, spirits and other creatures such as Angel's skeletons, as seen in Black Bart. He is also able to control where the Black Tezcatlipoca can go, creating a barrier of it around him as a result. He did this at the end of episode 18, as well as when he tried to attack Calamity in episode 29 (Creep in the Night). As time went on and he acquired more Black Tezcatlipoca pieces from the three shaman monkeys (Ixtlilton, Xochipilli and Xochiquetzal), his powers grew stronger. However, even though he is able to use his powers to trap living things, he is not able to undo it himself, stating that he needs all of the Black Tezcatlipoca pieces to do so in episode 18. Relationships Amaroq Amaroq is the adoptive father of Charles and he had a good relationship with him initially, helping him to try and catch Xochiquetzal in Welcome to Mictlan, as well as Corn in Soft Child. However, as time progressed and Amaroq saw that the power of the Black Tezcatlipoca went to his head, he had more difficulties in controlling Charles' behavior. In Dangerous Host, he actually sat on him to demonstrate that Charles was not invincible and outmaneuvered him, but in the end Charles did not listen to Amaroq, which eventually ended up with Amaroq seeing just how power hungry his adoptive son had become after obtaining the third Black Tezcatlipoca piece in Broken Hand and leaving, telling Marshall Bass his story in Burned at the Stake and Banishing Babies, and joining the other spirits to stop Charles in Black, White, and Red All Over. At the end of episode 35, he trapped Amaroq in the black ick, telling him that it "wouldn't be like this" if he "hadn't abandoned" him. Calamity Charles has a negative to very negative relationship with Chalchiutlicue. They first met in Hollow during episode 21 (Suspect) when he tried to help her by giving her a wheel to fix the wagon, though despite his kind act and seemingly good intention, Calamity instantly distrusted him and pointed out the flaws in his statements before angrily telling him to leave, and ultimately did not accept the wheel but instead threw it across the lake. The pair have fought each other a few times, with Calamity always coming out on top, angering him in the process. Most notable examples of this are the episodes Hollow Victory - where she protected Xochiquetzal from him by standing in water and holding her on her shoulders - and Creep in the Night - where she met him in the forest after Corn had sensed his presence and caused him to get a nosebleed after a kick. Charles is also the one whom put Ichabod - her brother - in a comatose state after he attacked the group. When they confronted each other in the woods in episode 29 (Creep in the Night), Charles calmly stated that he would have to take her out since she was in the way, but Calamity quickly and effortlessly beat him up. After he got away, Calamity made it obvious to Sheriff Bass] that she wished to kill Charles since she believed it would awaken Ichabod and that 'everything will go back to normal', but was talked out of it since the Sheriff believed Charles may be able to awaken Ichabod himself when they arrest him. Though she heavily implies that if he can't, then she will kill him. Wrip He has had few encounters with Wrip, but she really hates him. She has insulted him a few times, calling Charles "that little hoodlum" after seeing him take Xochipilli's Tezcatlipoca Piece in Black Bart and a "little hellion" when talking about him with the other spirits in Worry People. Behind the Scenes * In a live stream from October of 2016, Betsy Lee stated Charles' age to be about 11 years old. Category:Characters Category:No Evil Character Category:No Evil Category:Male Characters Category:Tezcatlipoca Wielders Category:Magical Object/Substance Wielders